


Something about anger

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, angry boyfriends finding out they like each other, this is really stupid lmao, well maybe considering it is jean and eren, wouldn't be what you expect though lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets mad at Jean for some reason and runs off<br/>Jean follows<br/>Hell yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about anger

**Author's Note:**

> The title has nothing to do with anything, this has literally no plot and I couldn't think of a title and I didn't just want to name it "Angry" Because yeah, but whateves
> 
> BUT YEAH I'VE BEEN ON A WRITING STREAK LATELY, it's amazing i'm getting so much done lmao,
> 
> anyways, enjoy

“Eren, I don’t really give a fuck, just come back.” Jean stated sternly as he chased after Eren. They had had another fight, and this one was taking a toll.

“Wow, thanks for the consideration.” He spat back, not looking behind him. Eren didn’t know what to think of the fight, he didn’t know why he was so angry, what made this different from the fights they’d had before. Well… Those fights were before Eren recognized the way he liked Jean. Now, every time they were together Eren was on edge. It wasn’t his fault, he was just doing his best to hide the crush he had on his friendly rival.

He heard Jean laugh dryly behind him. “Wow. Wooooow. Okay,” Eren noticed the footsteps behind him stop. “I get it, whatever. I don’t know exactly what I did this time, but I’m tired of your fucking bullshit lately, I mean what’s up with you?” Eren’s lip was quivering, he was shaking in both fear and anger. “Like is there something bothering you?” _Yeah there’s something fucking bothering me ._ ”Are you really that sick of me?” The words Jean was saying bounced around in Eren’s skull, no he was not sick on him, in fact it was the opposite.

This all was happening so fast, Eren didn’t know how to deal with it. He never ran away from situations, usually faced them head-on, in fact. So what was so different this time? He had known Jean for as long as he could remember, though they hated each other’s guts until recently. Still, Eren didn’t know why he couldn’t confess, why he had to keep it all bottled up. The fact that Eren didn’t have the best temper also wasn’t helping. He was fed up with his own actions, his own thoughts, and he was taking it out on Jean.

Quickly, Eren whipped himself around to face Jean. There was a good twenty feet between them. Eren let his actions control him instead of his mind, he rushed towards Jean. Closer and closer, Jean didn’t move back.

Eren was inches away from him when he stopped. Looking at the ground, balling his fists, breathing heavily, he said, “I’m sorry.” In a quiet voice.

There was a pause, but he knew Jean had heard it because he went stiff, unmoving, it seemed like he wasn’t breathing.

“You’re _what_?” Jean took a step back, Eren couldn’t imagine the look on Jean’s face and didn’t want to find out.

“Don’t make me say it again, please.” Gritting his teeth, Eren moved his hands to hold behind his head, sort of covering his ears.

“I—“ Jean had been left speechless and Eren couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing. He closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears he didn’t know had been coming.

The fact that _Jean_ wasn’t saying anything, meant things were going really bad. Usually, Jean was one to never stop talking, always having a comment to add. It wasn’t like this was the first time Eren had apologized, though it didn’t happen often. Thinking back to it, Eren had realized that he never had apologized to Jean for anything, it was always just sort of there, implied. They also didn’t exactly make up from fights, just go home and the next day they’d be fine.

After a few moments that felt like forever, Eren felt Jean’s hands on his shoulders.

“Hey,” A soft voice said. It was hard to believe it belonged to Jean. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, Eren lifted up his head. He did as Jean said and looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” Jean’s face was too close for comfort, the look he had was worried, also adorable.

Eren pursed his lips and for the first time in his life, he was truly scared of the outcome that would result from this. It was difficult to avoid eye contact when Jean’s face was literally right in front of yours, Eren didn’t know what to do, how to go about this problem, how even to answer Jean’s simple question.

He looked into Jean’s honey colored eyes, not able to pick which one he wanted to focus on. The times that Eren opened his mouth to say something, but shut it instead, was too many. Eren dropped his head again and Jean’s hands remained on his shoulders. He wanted to shove them off, run away and hide, but he couldn’t do it. It was like he was frozen under Jean’s hands.

Jean brought his hand under Eren’s chin to lift up his face and they were staring at each other. Finally Eren couldn’t control his movements.

It was all a blur, Eren grabbing the back of Jean’s neck, Eren pulling Jean in, their lips meeting. Jean didn’t kiss back, in fact his lips tensed and he pushed Eren away as fast as he had went in.

“ _What the fuck?_ ” He practically yelled. Jean wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The tears were coming, Eren could feel it. He would not cry in front of Jean though, he had to get out of there. “That’s what’s fucking wrong!” Eren said sternly. “I like you, Jean. _Like_ like you. And I didn’t know how to deal with it, and I’m— I’m sorry.” Eren turned and was about to run before he felt Jean’s hand on his wrist. He was about to yank it away, telling Jean he didn’t need any more humiliation.

What he didn’t expect, was that Jean’s action would be followed by his lips pressed to his. Eren was stunned for a moment, his eyes wide, before he settled into it.

The kiss was rough, just as Eren had thought before, but it was a good kind of rough. Eren rested one hand on Jean’s neck, the other still being held by Jean.

It was extremely messy, noses bumping, spit getting everywhere even though they hadn’t even used tongue yet. Though that wasn’t far behind. Jean shot out his tongue, forcing his way into Eren’s mouth, which wasn’t much of a force because Eren complied right away. Jean explored Eren’s mouth, coming back to caress his own tongue as Eren began to go into Jean’s mouth, along the way their teeth clacked against each other.

“ _Shit_.” Jean hissed, pulling back and holding his mouth, Eren did the same.

When they looked at each other, Eren knew he was blushing. Still, he didn’t know how Jean would react,  he’d seen these in television shows before: One person kisses the other, the other kisses back but didn’t mean it because they just got caught up in the moment.

Eren stared at Jean, breathing heavily. He waited for Jean to make the first move.

With the way Jean’s eyes widened, Eren started to guess that what he thought before was true. That being the case, he didn’t know what to do, what was there to do?

He was about to say something when he realized _Jean was blushing._

“Woah! You’re blushing!” He pointed out.

Jean scoffed but the blush didn’t falter. “Am not!”

Eren held up his hands in defense. “Okay, okay, I get it, your face is just terribly sunburnt or something.” At saying this, Jean’s face darkened in color, if that was even possible.

It was quiet for a few seconds. “So, um…” Eren started.

“That happened…” Jean muttered, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“What now..?” Cautiously, Eren took a step closer to Jean.

“Wanna do it again?” Jean was grinning, looking Eren straight in the eyes.

Eren grinned back. “Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and feedback are much appreciated <3  
> Also, if you liked this, i have a Jeaneren fic in the works that should be about 10-15 chapters (I'm going to write the first few chapters before i post the first one though lmao), so stick around uwu
> 
> [My tumblr :D](http://kirschtastic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
